


我们

by Lingo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingo/pseuds/Lingo
Summary: 提姆喜欢在他和杰森做爱时说些下流话。





	我们

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者逍六遥老师@逍遥遥遥遥遥遥
> 
> Warning：一个有点黑的提姆。

“我喜欢你的奶子。”

提姆把性器埋进杰森穴口的时候这样说道。他轻轻咬着杰森的后颈，双手带着爱怜意味抚上对方的乳头。刚刚夜巡回来的小鸟还没把自己的制服全部脱掉，手套堪堪挂在他那双恼人的手上，隔着一层手套的触摸和空气的凉意，和提姆近乎温情的插入，都让杰森发出一声低低的喘息。

被吵醒的滋味可不怎么样。他哈了一口气困意朦胧地骂着这个小混蛋：“滚你的，要操就快操。”

相比杰森喜欢的酣畅淋漓，提姆更像是为了尽欲而来。他欣赏着杰森弧度优美的脊背，咬掉自己的手套让自己的双手亲自游走其上：“我也喜欢你伤痕纵横的背。”

谁不是呢。杰森被操得迷迷糊糊的，一边抑制住自己呻吟的冲动一边这样想，被这小变态从梦里弄醒的恼怒全都没了。他们第一次做爱时在浴室，被小红鸟按在墙上的杰森曾经用自己的手那样紧地抱住他，认真的描摹过提姆的后背，满溢而出的力量感从少年的蝴蝶骨上振翅欲飞。

汗水打湿了杰森眼前的床单将他从回忆中唤醒。提姆中舔吻着杰森的颈窝，看不到他表情的这场性爱有种令人恐慌的快感，他的小鸟模糊不清地梦呓：“我还喜欢你的……后穴。热情、温暖，杰森，它可比你本人坦诚多了。”

杰森翻了个白眼强忍着潮水般的快感和刺激，在失序的心跳和断断续续的喘息中回嘴：“那我喜欢你的‘迪克’，小混蛋。它可不太符合你的……身量。”

又来了，提姆就知道杰森会趁机嘲笑他的身高，但他并不在意地叹了口气侧过脸去吻杰森的脸颊：“我真想看你现在满面潮红，想射却射不出来的样子。”

他将正挑逗着杰森胸前充血肿胀的乳头的双手沿着青年的侧腰摸索下来，堵住了杰森的马眼将自己的阴茎操得更深一些，成功换来杰森夹杂着咒骂的呻吟。这时候杰森本来总是紧绷的肌肉柔软而富有弹性，简直舒服得让人想要叹息：“我还喜欢你在这时候骂我，亲爱的大红，但是你的身体总会向我臣服，温顺而脆弱，被前列腺的刺激搞得说不出话来，而脑子被性搅得精液一样浑浊——我爱死你这幅样子了。”

杰森浑身颤抖，全身从脚趾开始因羞耻而变得通红。窗外的月色在他的眼中熔融、汽化成为虚无缥缈的烟雾，可是压在他身上的提姆仍带着微不足道的恶意堵着他的马眼，舔弄着他的耳垂。他像是条濒死的鱼般，挤出一声介乎于哭泣和呻吟间的破碎语调：“提姆——”

真漂亮。提姆看着他泛红的眼角笑了笑，任由自己积攒的欲望迸发，黏糊糊的精液冲刷着杰森温软的肠壁，逼得青年不得不呜咽出声想要脱离这将他要逼疯的快乐。他踩在云端的边缘，向上是极乐，向下是人间，却被提姆又抓着反复蹭着那块脆弱的敏感点。

还说什么呢，提姆还有太多没有说了。他还喜欢杰森穿高领制服也遮不住的吻痕，高潮时雾气朦胧的眼睛。他喜欢高傲示人的杰森小心翼翼地收起爪牙，或是被提姆恶意折磨着收起或是他主动收起，露出后颈来那种温驯的模样。当杰森穿着围裙叫他起床时，当他唱着歌给他们的绿植浇水时，他那样迷人又性感，浑身都散发出甜美的气息，诱惑提姆咬上一口之后再咬一口，让自己变态的掌控欲在每一场性爱中得到淋漓尽致的体现。

他放开自己的手让杰森射出来，床单被他们弄得混乱一团，而杰森又肿又涨的穴口还在可怜兮兮地掉着小团小团的精液。提姆继续盘点着杰森的可爱之处，他还喜欢杰森勒出枪带痕迹的大腿，改天他一定要哄着这人裸穿枪带给他看才行。还有美好的腰部线条，有些伶仃的脚踝，干裂起皮的嘴唇。他越想越觉得不能让杰森去洗澡，更不能换掉这条床单，于是提姆死死抱住已经下了床的杰森的大腿也滚下了床，在毛绒绒的地毯上又来了一发。


End file.
